


Hence, Sorcery

by itsasupernaturalthing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur is an idiot, Banter, Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drunk knights, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin at the Tavern (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, My First Fanfic, No Beta...We Die Like Knights, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsasupernaturalthing/pseuds/itsasupernaturalthing
Summary: “ This brought Arthur to option three. Sir Darian was a cold-hearted sorcerer who infiltrated the Knights of Camelot to enchant Arthur’s manservant and bring ruin to Camelot. Of course, Arthur has no way of proving this theory. His only evidence was that Merlin smiled softly at him the same way he smiled at all of his friends. However, Arthur knew something was off. Merlin would never fall for someone like Sir Darian.”orMerlin develops a close relationship with a new Knight of Camelot and Arthur doesn't like it.(Set between season 3 and 4)
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Original Male Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281





	Hence, Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is my very first fanfic. I'm very excited to share it with you all. Please be kind hahaha
> 
> If you see any mistakes throughout, let me know in the comments
> 
> I believe this is the part where I say I don't own these characters and make no money from this <3

“Oh, for the love of—” Arthur shouted across the training field at his manservant who was fumbling with a massive pile of wooden practice swords and shields. “Come on, _Mer_ lin! We haven’t got all day!”

Merlin raised his head and scoffed indignantly at the prince, stomping along the field to where Arthur and his knights were preparing for the next portion of the day’s training. Percival watched from where he and Gwaine were taking a water break, both knights entertained by their friends’ bickering. “It’s bad enough that I have to pick up after you all day! Now, I’ve got to lug around wooden sticks for these lot as well. And never a single word of thanks!” Shaking his head, Merlin continued, “You’d think a bunch of knights would’ve been raised better—”

“Merlin,” the prince huffed, rolling his eyes. A loud clacking rang out across the field, limbs and wooden swords careening to the ground in a tangled mess as Merlin tripped over a haphazardly discarded mace.

Arthur joined the knights laughing, his head thrown back, “Don’t worry, _Mer_ lin! That’s actually the best I’ve ever seen you use a mace!” The comment made the knights laugh harder, even Leon joining in. The older knight often took training sessions more seriously than the others—one of the many reasons Arthur considered Leon his most-trusted Knight.

Merlin glared at Arthur, his face a flood of irritation. He was gearing up to fire back at the prince when an outstretched hand interrupted him. Merlin glanced at the person it belonged to.

“Here! Let me help you,” Sir Darian pulled Merlin to his feet. Dusting off his brown trousers, Merlin offered the knight a soft smile of thanks before leveling the others with a fierce look.

“Well, at least one of you’s decent!” The laughing only grew louder, Elyan shrugging a lame apology for leaving his mace in the middle of the field.

Merlin crouched down to pick up the dropped items. To his surprise, Sir Darian lifted the shields from the grass and carried them over to the designated training area for him.

Arthur watched Darian pass. As he glanced back over to his manservant, Merlin was once again smiling softly in Darian’s direction. Arthur’s seen that look on Merlin’s face more and more lately, particularly when Sir Darian was around.

Merlin was always smiling like a fool at every and anybody—it was probably why he got himself into trouble so often. Arthur’s seen him smile sweetly at wounded children before administering a healing salve and charm his way out of a sticky situation with that shit-eating grin of his. But neither of those smiles were the one Merlin was currently giving Sir Darian. No, it was the shy, private smile he gave to his closest friends. He’s seen that look granted to Gwaine here and there, often to Lancelot, to Guinevere and Gaius as well, and even to Arthur, but that was the extent of it. They had all known Merlin for years, and so their connection made sense. There was a strong bond between them. Sir Darian was new. Why would Merlin smile at him like that when they barely knew one another?

There are various explanations for this, Arthur's reasons. For one, Merlin could be pitying Sir Darian for not having many friends in his life and is trying very hard to make him feel welcome. It’s plausible. When they met Darian, he was alone in the woods and his only living family member, a brother, had died at the hand of bandits a year earlier leaving him to fend for himself. Merlin has a kind soul and loves to make fast friends with new people—unless, of course, he’s accusing them of plotting to assassinate Arthur before even learning their names. However, this doesn't seem to be the case with Sir Darian. The knights have embraced him. He’s a good fighter and nice enough to give Lancelot a run for his money. So, while he may have been a loner growing up, that certainly isn’t the case now.

There’s always option two: Merlin was in love with Sir Darian. But this idea was laughable. The thought of Merlin having romantic feelings for anybody was utterly ridiculous, not to mention gross. Anyway, if Merlin were to fall in love—still a bizarre notion—it would never be with a knight. He’s made that much abundantly clear over the years. Merlin thought knights were _thick_ and brutish, hardly the sweet-nothings of a love-struck person. No, Merlin would never fall for a knight.

This brought Arthur to option three. Sir Darian was a cold-hearted sorcerer who infiltrated the Knights of Camelot to enchant Arthur’s manservant and bring ruin to Camelot. Of course, Arthur has no way of proving this theory. His only evidence was that Merlin smiled softly at him the same way he smiled at all of his friends. However, Arthur knew something was off. Merlin would never fall for someone like Sir Darian.

It wasn’t the fact that Sir Darian was a man. Arthur had no issues with men who take comfort in the company of other men. Plenty of the knights and noblemen did so. Far be it for Arthur to judge anyone who followed their heart. Besides, Arthur wasn’t blind. He can appreciate the way men look. Arthur liked women, sure—their soft skin and curves—but he also appreciated the ripple of toned arms wielding a sword, strong hands, and sharper edges.

What’s more, Arthur understood the appeal of Merlin’s appearance. Aside from his gigantic ears and bony limbs, Merlin was all cheekbones, alabaster skin, and soft lips. His looks were almost ethereal with how bright his eyes shine whenever he breaks into a wide smile. It hadn’t escaped Arthur’s view that underneath those baggy tunics, ratty neckerchiefs, and loose trousers, there was a thin, but strong body, with wiry muscles built through years of hard work. Everyone who met him seems to be just a little bit in love with his manservant. So, clearly, others were aware of how attractive Merlin is. Hell, Arthur had even seen his father smile fondly at Merlin once—granted, it was because his manservant was being an idiot and making a fool of himself, again.

The point remained. Merlin was indeed very handsome, objectively. So, it was unsurprising that Sir Darian would follow suit and fall head over heels for Merlin. It didn’t, however, explain why Merlin was smiling softly at Sir Darian.

_Hence, sorcery._

“Here” Merlin stormed over, dropping the swords at Arthur’s feet. The prince looked down at them and then back up to Merlin who had his lips pursed in that way of his that said _"I took this too far, but it’s too late now."_

“Merlin,” they stood toe-to-toe staring at one another, seeing who’d break first. Merlin hummed in response, not batting an eyelash. “One of these days I’m going to have you punished for your constant insubordination.”

“And so, all those chores you have me do all day, what are those if not a punishment?”

“Your _job_. You know, what you’re _paid_ to do?”

“Oh, and what’s your job, sire? Bark orders at me all day while I do the actual hard work?” Arthur opened his mouth in shock. Somewhere to Arthur’s right, Gwaine was leaning against Percival, dragging him down while laughing. Arthur supposed there was some punishment in store for him as well.

The _too-far, too-late_ look on Merlin’s face only intensified, his eyes growing bigger and his lips completely pinched.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said calmly.

“Yes, sire”

“Go muck out my stables” Merlin nodded once, sharply.

“Yes, sire.”

“And while you’re in there,” Arthur allowed a sinister smile to overtake his face, “perhaps try to remember that I am the Crown Prince of Camelot and can have you thrown in the dungeons whenever I want for however long I please.”

Merlin paused for a moment. “Sire”, he nodded, before scurrying away.

Shaking his head at his manservant’s retreating form, Arthur turned around to his knights to continue with the day’s session.

\------------------

Arthur didn’t see Merlin again until later that day. He spent the afternoon and early evening going to various council meetings in his father’s place. Exhausted, all the prince wanted to do was take a long, warm bath and forget about everything else for a while.

Arthur didn’t resent his father or blame him for his condition. Morgana’s betrayal hurt, and Arthur could only imagine the impact it had on Uther. It was no surprise that he was left a shell of his former self.

Arthur had a difficult time adjusting to the circumstances his father’s incapacity to lead created for Arthur and what it meant for Camelot’s future. Arthur never expected to take on the responsibilities of King so soon. He hoped there’d be decades before Arthur assumed the throne. The people looked at him as if he was their king, although he technically wasn’t. His father was still alive; he still has his guidance.

It’s odd, the way that Arthur could confide in his father nowadays. Before Morgana’s betrayal, Uther never bothered to listen to Arthur. Now that he barely spoke, listening is all he could do. It should feel lonely having a one-sided conversation with the man, but that man was his father, and Arthur had never felt closer to him. Above all else, he hoped Uther was proud of the job he’d done so far. The burden of everything was difficult to bear without that reassurance.

As Arthur entered his chambers, he saw Merlin kneeling at the fireplace heating a pail of water. On the table was a full dinner and over by the window was his bathtub. Arthur paused where he was standing. Sometimes, his idiot manservant wasn’t so much of an idiot. He had this way of anticipating exactly what Arthur needed to hear or feel in a particular moment. It’s why they worked so well together—not that he’d ever tell Merlin that fact.

“Hello, sire,” Merlin rose from his position walking over to Arthur. He stood behind the prince and slid the jacket off his shoulders. Arthur hadn’t realized how heavy the leather was on his back until the weight had been lifted. He rolled his neck and sighed. “I figured since you’d had a long day, you’d want to take dinner in your chambers tonight.”

For the last few months, Arthur has been dining alone in his rooms. Before, Arthur was often made to dine with Uther and Morgana in the dining hall. Now, with Morgana gone and Uther in his current condition, it hurt too much to eat in that big room alone. His father had managed to do it often when he was still fit to do so. But Arthur wasn’t his father.

He’d never had this exact conversation with Merlin, but one day he requested to eat in his chambers and Merlin had brought his food up without question. He’s done so ever since. It was one of those understandings they had.

Merlin walked over to the wardrobe and hung up the jacket, as Arthur took a seat at the table, digging into his meal. “I also heated your bathwater, so you could wash.” He turned to the prince, his nose scrunched in disgust “I could smell you from across the castle, even over the remedy Gaius was making!” Merlin cringed. “No wonder people fear kings if they all smell like that!”

Arthur rolled his eyes again murmuring, “I’m not a king, Merlin” and kept eating. He didn’t realize how hungry he’d been all day. Then remembered he took lunch in his father’s rooms that afternoon. He could never bring himself to actually eat in there.

Merlin walked over to the table listing off the chores that he’d completed for the day,

“...I also polished your armor, fixed the hole in your boots, mended your trousers, mopped the floors, and wrote your speech for the flower show tomorrow afternoon.” He stood at the end of the table expectantly.

“Merlin,'' Arthur swallowed the food in his mouth. “If I didn't know any better, I’d think you were trying to get off early for the night”

Merlin smiled guilty, “well, I was hoping since I finished everything and started on tomorrow’s chores, I could go…” he trailed off, uncertain.

Arthur sat up, fixing Merlin with a suspicious glare “And where would you possibly have to go, _Mer_ lin?”

“Gaius?” Merlin unhelpfully supplied.

“Gaius?” Arthur repeated, disbelieving. “What would Gaius need you to do at this time of night?” Merlin looked around the room for something useless to say. Really, if he planned on lying so often, he needed to get better at it. “If you even think about lying to me right now, I will have you muck out my stables”

Merlin whipped his head around “But I already did that!” he shouted, betrayed.

Arthur smiled, “Yeah, and?” Merlin waved his hands around in response “They’re horses, _Mer_ lin, all they do is poop!”

“You of all people know that’s not true! Those horses do a lot of work lugging you around from place to place. You’re not exactly dainty, sire”

“I didn’t know you spoke for the horses, Merlin. I’ll make sure to thank them for all their hard work the next time we _talk_ ”

Merlin huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. “Well, I’m not lying. I’m going to help Gaius. As in, my other job. I do a lot more than just wash your socks; you know!”

“Oh, forgive me, I had no idea you had so much on your plate, Merlin!” Arthur sighed, rubbing his temple as he sat back in his seat. “You can have the night. Just make sure you prepare the bath first. And keep the fire going; there’s a chill in the air.”

“My lord.” Merlin nodded and retrieved the heated water from the fireplace.

Arthur ate while Merlin filled the bath. The monotony relaxed him. It took Arthur away from the pressures of being Prince Regent. Here in his chambers, all he had to think about was the sound water made as it splashed into the tub or the crackling of the fire.

Merlin always hummed as he did his chores. When they’d first met, Arthur found it immensely irritating. At the time, Merlin was just some bumbling fool who clattered around his room tripping over furniture and being insolent. Things are different now. Merlin was still an insolent, bumbling fool, but he was also Arthur’s friend. Where Arthur had once wanted nothing more than for Merlin to leave his presence as soon as possible, he now basked in the comfort of his proximity. It was silly, but Arthur felt safer with Merlin around. The man was useless in a fight, but he was always there. It felt good.

After he finished eating, Arthur strolled to the changing screen and began undressing for his bath. The sound of water splashing in the tub was accompanied by the din of a metal pail hitting the stone floor.

Soon, Merlin joined Arthur behind the screen helping him lift his tunic over his head. Arthur’s shoulder felt sore from training that day. He had a particularly intense session with Gwaine that afternoon. Turns out punishing his knights by training them too hard had adverse effects on Arthur, as well. Although, it still felt good to see Gwaine repeatedly fall on his ass. He practically limped off the field that day, flanked by Lancelot and Elyan. Gwaine was fine. He'd be back in top form by the time he was two tankards in at the Rising Sun with Percival.

As Merlin moved onto the laces of his breeches, Arthur rotated the kinks out of his shoulder. He hissed at the pain. Merlin looked up and locked eyes with him, concern coloring his stare. “You alright?”

“Yeah” Arthur evaded, looking away.

“Your shoulder, it’s hurting.” Merlin pressed.

“Only a bit” the prince rolled his eyes. There was no point in asking Arthur what was wrong when he already knew the answer. “I’m fine. The bath will help.” Merlin nodded and eased the pants down Arthur’s legs. He stepped out of the legs, being careful not to use Merlin for balance. He always made sure not to touch or look down at Merlin when they were doing this. Something about watching Merlin undress him made Arthur feel uncomfortable and he would bet Merlin felt the same. Merlin got up from the floor and grabbed the discarded clothing, placing them in the laundry basket by the foot of his bed. Merlin picked up the basket and headed towards the door.

Arthur lazily dragged his feet to the tub and slid in. The water was perfect, not too cool but not boiling. It was a difficult temperature to achieve and Merlin always got it just right. The water tended to stay warm for a fairly long time, as well.

Tonight, Merlin had moved the tub from its usual spot by the changing screen to under his favorite window. It sounded ridiculous to have a favorite window, but that view was the most beautiful glimpse of Camelot in the entire kingdom. He spent a great deal of time staring out that very window.

The moon was particularly bright, and from Arthur’s position, he could see the constellations. This moment was exactly what he needed tonight. Settling into the warm water, Arthur rolled his neck, resting his head against the edge of the tub.

“Here let me help,” Arthur jolted. He thought Merlin left for the night, so distracted by the sky and perfect water. Arthur turned his head and watched Merlin approach; the basket left by the entrance to his chambers. Merlin kneeled behind Arthur’s back outside the tub and placed his hands on the sore shoulder. He began to knead the flesh there with his slender fingers.

Merlin was also very good at this. They only did it occasionally. Gaius recommended the practice to help with blood flow and muscle tightness since Arthur trains frequently. The physician instructed Merlin on how much pressure to apply and what to look out for when doing so. At first, Arthur doubted the massages would be effective, but he was quickly proved wrong. Merlin’s hands were deceptively strong, adeptly skilled at relieving all the deep tension in Arthur’s body.

Arthur allowed his head to roll back, eyes closed as he took a deep breath. Merlin moved a hand to both shoulders and began to knead down his arms and up again. Arthur hummed in appreciation. Merlin released a light chuckle behind him. Arthur opened his eyes and locked gazes with his manservant, a small smile creeping up his face. Looking down at him, Merlin gave Arthur the soft smile he gave Sir Darian earlier. “Feeling any better, sire?”

Arthur blinked. He was distracted by the way the moon bounced off Merlin’s complexion and how the warm candlelight enveloped them. Arthur lifted his head and rolled his neck once more. “Yes, actually. Much better, Merlin.”

Merlin sat back on his heels and worried at his bottom lip. Arthur craned his neck to see what was wrong with this manservant. “ _Mer_ lin! Would you stop sulking behind me? I can hardly keep turning my head like this without messing up my neck again!”

“Oh sorry!” Merlin sprung up to his feet and walked around to the opposite end of the tub. The moon shining behind him. With his pale skin and black hair, Merlin looked like he belonged in the night sky. He looked beautiful.

. _..beautiful?_

  
“Are you sure, sire?” Arthur blinked at Merlin, confused. Zoning out was becoming a habit where Merlin was concerned. _Oh right, the night off._

“Yes, Merlin. I'm sure. Go help Gaius tonight, or whatever you really have planned.”

Merlin hesitated for a moment before turning on his heels and darting for the door. “Thank you, Arthur! I won’t be late tomorrow morning! I’ll bring you the biggest breakfast you’ve ever eaten in your life.” he picked up the basket and ran out the door.

Arthur listened to the door shut and sat back in the tub, relaxing. Without Merlin there his thoughts began to race. Unfortunately, those thoughts centered around his idiot manservant. Arthur thought of the moon, humming, the sound of water splashing, and the pressure of strong hands. He shook his head to erase that train of thought. Memories of Morgana confronting his father in the throne room invaded his mind. That was infinitely worse to think about.

 _Great! Either Morgana or Merlin._ Talk about spoiled for choice.

Arthur rolled his eyes and released a deep sigh. Where was Merlin going tonight anyway? It wasn’t to help Gaius. Arthur was certain of that. Perhaps, he was at the Rising Sun with Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan tonight. There was no reason to lie about that though. Gwaine would give a full recount of the night’s events moment by embarrassing moment, ruining any chance at a secret excursion. Maybe he was going on a date. But with who and why would he hide it?

_Sir Darian?_

Of course, there was the possibility that Merlin was practicing magic underground with a pack of renegade sorcerers. At the moment, that sounded more believable than Merlin being courted by Sir Darian. Arthur shook his head and sighed, staring off into the night.

If Merlin was out with Darian, why would they be meeting so late at night? Unless...Arthur shifted in his tub, disturbed. A rush of images swarmed his mind all of which he quickly tried to push away. Thinking about Merlin and sex in the same sentence made Arthur extremely uncomfortable. But what if they were...getting their jollies together? Sir Darian is a knight and Merlin is just a servant to him. There was a power imbalance there. Did Merlin feel pressure to give Darian something he did not want to give him? Was Merlin being forced?

Sufficiently worried for the safety of his friend, Arthur quickly got out of the tub, dried off, and got dressed. He fasted his cloak around his shoulders and walked out of his chambers.

While Arthur did not believe Merlin was with Gaius, he still checked there first, just in case he had misjudged Merlin. Of course, as always Merlin was a terrible liar and Arthur could sense it from a mile away.

\--------------------

When Arthur opened the door to the physician’s quarters, Gaius was in the middle of pouring a larger serum into smaller tincture bottles to distribute to his patients.

“Ah, Gaius!” The prince’s surprise arrival shocked Gaius into dropping one of the small vials. The glass shattered in a sticky mess at his feet. Merlin wasn’t wrong about the smell, earlier. Arthur grimaced, trying avoid breathing in too deeply.

The old man looked at the prince with fond exasperation, eyebrows raised. Arthur shrugged awkwardly in apology. “How might I help you, your Highness?’

Arthur glanced around the room “Have you seen my useless manservant?”

“No, sire. I had thought he was with you” Gaius tilted his head in confusion.

“No,” Arthur shook his head, “Merlin told me he needed the night off to help you with…” He waved his hands about the room “Physician things…” Gaius frowned. “Did he mention anything about where he might have gone?”

“He’s given me no indication of any plans he might have, sire.” The physician knelt and began mopping up the spill.

Arthur felt like a prat standing there watching the older man clean up the mess alone, so he grabbed the broom and dustpan to pick up the glass. Gaius thanked Arthur, before sweeping up the shards and disposing of them.

Actually, Gaius might be able to help Arthur with something. “Gaius,” the physician hummed in response, “Have you had any frequent visitors as of late?”

“As in patients, sire? I don’t feel comfortable disclosing any personal information—” Arthur waved him off.

“No, nothing like that Gaius.”

“Oh alright,” He resumed pouring the tincture into the vials.

“I was wondering if you’d had any social visits here,” Gaius eyed Arthur suspiciously, “more...friendly visitors…” This was more difficult than Arthur intended. He lifted his head, examining the ceiling, embarrassed.

“Well, sire,...Sir Darian has been stopping by as of late.” Arthur lowered his head at that, “Him and Merlin seem to have made fast friends. It’s nice to see, given how hard Sir Darian’s life has been.” Arthur stared at the old physician. _Stopping by?_

“What do you mean ‘stopping by’?” Gaius looked up at Arthur’s sharp tone.

“He visits to speak with Merlin. He’s also very helpful with picking herbs. He and Merlin go together quite often to retrieve my ingredients. I suppose all that time living off the land showed Sir Darian a thing or two about herbal remedies. Smart young man.” Gaius paused, peering at the prince over the rim of a vial. “Arthur?”

Somewhere around _Darian and Merlin go into the woods together quite often_ Arthur drifted off. Merlin never told Arthur that he was accompanied on those trips. If he needed company, Arthur could’ve gone with him. Or he could have taken Lancelot with him—Arthur could spare Lancelot for a few hours. Were they in the forest right now?

“Uh ...thank you Gaius” Arthur awkwardly made for the door.

“Shall I tell him you came by, sire?” Gaius asked, confused at the prince’s behavior.

Arthur whipped his head around, “No!” he said quickly and cleared his throat. “No need, Gaius. I’ll yell at him in the morning.” Arthur adjusted his cloak and walked out of the room.  
  


Shaking himself off, Arthur decided to retire for the night. There was no point in trying to find Merlin now. By this time, he was probably long gone. All Arthur could do was hope he was safe at the moment. He could get the truth from him in the morning.

Arthur passed by the armory and heard a loud clanging sound. He paused. It was most likely one of his guards retrieving weapons for their shift. Given the time of night, the knights were rotating positions very soon. It was a bit early to be preparing to switch posts at the moment, but Arthur couldn’t fault their punctuality. He began to walk away when he heard a familiar laugh somewhere inside the room, followed by a low murmur.

Arthur got closer to the door. “Don’t worry! He’ll never find out. He’s a bit of a cabbage head.”

Merlin...

_Who would never find out?_

There was another throaty laugh, the one that made Arthur feel warm inside. “Merlin, if I get caught…” the other man, was hushed by his manservant.

“Darian, if Arthur says anything about you missing a whole _five_ minutes of your shift, I will personally defend your honor.” So, Merlin _was_ with Sir Darian tonight. Arthur scoffed. He would absolutely have an issue with Sir Darian skirting his duties to _court_ his servant.

“Merlin, you and I both know that isn’t true” Darian laughed.

“Yes, well, I’ll leave holes in his socks and call him a prat,” The men laughed, “Let’s go before it gets any colder out.” The room was quiet for a moment. Arthur realized that meant the two were nearing the exit and hurried to hide behind an alcove.

Arthur peered around the side of the wall, watching as Darian and Merlin walked down the hall. The prince debated whether or not to follow them. Arthur was skilled in the art of stealth, so he’d hardly be discovered by the pair. However, if he followed Merlin, what if he saw something he didn’t want to see? Something he didn’t _need_ to see. The prince shivered. No, he’ll go back to his rooms.

As he entered his chambers, he couldn’t help but glance out his window. He wondered if he could see Merlin and Sir Darian from where he was. Turns out he could. At the far end of the Citadel, Arthur saw the long slender body of his manservant walking, his arms around the knight.

Arthur stood up straight and turned away from the window. He glanced at the tub Merlin dragged over there, feeling warm at the memory of Merlin’s thoughtfulness.

Why was he with Sir Darian, anyway? It made no sense. Arthur had never seen him act affectionate like that, never heard his laugh echo deep in his throat the way it did in the armory. Clearly, Merlin wasn’t in his right mind.

It had to be an enchantment.

\-----------------

Weeks passed and Arthur had yet to prove Sir Darian was a sorcerer. Whatever was going on between the knight and his manservant, however, was progressing. By this point, the two were practically best friends.

Arthur sat at his table for breakfast, spinning an apple in his palm, Merlin hanging up washed garments in the wardrobe and checking the fabric for any holes in need of mending.

Over the last month, Sir Darian had proved himself to be a brave and skilled knight, giving Arthur no choice but to advance him to his most trusted circle. If this promotion also gave Arthur the chance to monitor the Darian, then that was just a simple consequence. Another consequence was having to watch Merlin and Sir Darian trade fond smiles over the campfire, their stares laced with something Arthur didn’t care to examine. He also refused to think about how the two would push their bedrolls close together at night. “ _For warmth_ ,” they reasoned when anyone asked.

Whereas before, Merlin used to ride in the front with Arthur during hunts, nowadays, he stayed behind to laugh and scare off the animals with Sir Darian. Like Merlin, the knight disliked hunting. _“Sir Darian has a conscience, unlike the rest of you,_ ” the servant loved mentioning at every possible moment.

But, as close as the two were becoming, they had yet to make their...connection public.

Consequently, this forced Arthur to endure Merlin’s ridiculous lying for entirely too long. It was starting to drain him. Arthur could feel his temper getting shorter where the knight was concerned, and he knew he was giving Merlin more pointless tasks than necessary. _“You want me to trim your bear rug?!”_

In Arthur’s defense, that afternoon Merlin wouldn’t shut up about the funny joke Sir Darian told him. Unfortunately, giving Merlin that task only spurred him to drone on about how much nicer Sir Darian was compared to Arthur.

As much as Arthur hated to admit it, the evil sorcerer angle was becoming harder to justify. If Darian were a sorcerer, surely he would’ve enacted his devious plan already! There was no point in stringing Merlin about for so long if his goal was Camelot’s destruction.

Unless _Merlin_ was the end goal. Sir Darian could be love-struck and desperate to have Merlin’s affections. As nefarious as that was, it didn’t make him an enemy of Camelot. Arthur wasn’t like his father. He no longer believed that every person who practiced magic was determined to conquer the Kingdom, despite what happened with Morgana. That didn’t mean Arthur had to like or trust Sir Darian off the battlefield.

What Arthur needed was a way to prove Merlin was enchanted.

Merlin didn’t act differently towards anyone—he was still a bumbling, insolent fool. When Arthur was under the effects of a love spell, he rejected his rights to the throne and almost started a war. If Merlin _was_ enchanted, he would behave differently. But Arthur wasn’t a sorcerer or a magic scholar if those existed. There could be different types of love spells with various symptoms.

“Sire,” Merlin walked urgently to the table, tunic in hand, “are you done eating, yet?”

Arthur squinted at his servant, the man tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed. “I'm sorry, _Mer_ lin. Are you in a rush?”

“No, but _you_ should be.” He helped the prince out of his seat, “You’re going to be late to training, sire”

Arthur scoffed as Merlin led him to the dressing screen. He brushed off Merlin’s hand. “If I’m late, _Mer_ lin, it’s because my lazy servant couldn’t be bothered to do his job on time if it saved his life.”

Merlin gaped dramatically, “There you go again, blaming me.” Arthur rolled his eyes and stood behind the screen, handing Merlin his discarded clothing. Merlin passed him the red tunic he was holding. “I was here bright and early this morning. You’re the one who rolled around and put that pillow over your head.” Merlin strolled to the other side of the dressing screen, “very immature of you, sire.” He shook his head, clicking his teeth “If only the people knew…” He knelt and helped Arthur step into his breeches.

Arthur lifted his head to the ceiling, laughing reluctantly at his servant’s behavior. If he had to listen to Merlin say any more idiotic things, his eyes may roll out of his head permanently. “shut up, Merlin.”

The manservant smiled and laced the front of Arthur’s breeches, before lifting his eyes to look at the prince, head still bent. “Not much on the agenda today then, sire?”

Arthur blinked, _what?_

The angle of the sun reflected off Merlin’s eyes making the blue shine brighter. Arthur looked away, feeling his face warm. “You alright, Arthur?” Merlin’s eyebrows creased in concern, head tilted.

“Yes, I’m fine, _Merlin_.” Arthur backed away gruffly, marching to the other side of the changing screen. It was a bit too close and intimate to concentrate back there. Arthur took a deep breath.

Merlin came to join him on the other side, grabbing the chainmail on his way. “I have knight’s training this morning,” Arthur related, “a meeting regarding Camelot’s grain stores, and several briefings on cattle ranches in the bordering villages.” Merlin eased the chainmail over his arms. Next, he picked up the chest plate and began fastening it.

Merlin hummed, “sounds…” He trailed off looking the prince in the eye, a sly smile behind them “...Invigorating, sire.”

Arthur returned the look, “Ha, yes! Well, they can’t all be winners, Merlin.” he played along.

“No, of course not.” Merlin nodded, sagely. “‘cause then you’d get bored.” He strapped the belt with the scabbard around Arthur’s waist.

Arthur laughed, grabbing the sword from Merlin’s hands. “Come on, _Mer_ lin. Busy day today!”

The pair strolled out of the castle to the training grounds. They joked about Geoffrey holding the grain meeting hostage by naming every type of wheat to exist since the dawn of time. It felt like old times between them. Before Morgana, before Arthur became Prince Regent,...before Sir Darian. It was just Merlin and Arthur joking around and insulting elder statesmen behind their backs.

As they approached the field, Leon came over to receive instructions from Arthur. As his second, Leon led the younger squires in technical training, while Arthur coached the more senior knights through sparring and combat strategies. It was a system that worked remarkably well for everyone involved.

Merlin patted Arthur on the shoulder to signal his departure. He needed to gather the weapons for training that day. The knights would be practicing with the mace first.

Leon nodded after Arthur finished his instructions and gathered the young squires. Arthur spun on his heels to address his own group and stopped short. Over by the weapons were Sir Darian and Merlin laughing loudly, the knight’s hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Arthur frowned.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Gwaine ran up to Arthur, throwing an arm around him. The prince shook him off with a sharp look. Gwaine raised his hands in surrender, blowing out through his mouth. “Hey, my bad!”

Arthur took the sword from its scabbard and thrust it into the ground. The knights all groaned, most internally. That was a tell-tale sign that at least one knight would get their ass handed to them by the end of the session. “Men! Gather around” The knights did as they were told.

“When my idiot servant decides to do his job, we will start with the mace.” Merlin chose that moment to bumble over to the prince’s side, carrying his weight in artillery. Darian was beside him holding maces and a few shields.

“I’m here, sire” Merlin shouted out of breath.

“I see that,” Arthur sighed at Merlin. “Now come on, hand the maces around.” He addressed knights again, “You will be split into your usual pairs. Each group will be equipped with two maces and one shield.” Arthur motioned for Merlin to start handing them out. Darian followed him placing the shields in front of the teams. He then moved to his spot next to Percival, his usual sparring partner. “Actually, Percival, for right now you are to help Leon with the squires.”

Percival looked confused for a moment, but then nodded and jogged to meet the older knight.

“Sir Darian,” Arthur addressed the knight “You’re with me” The rest of the knights sighed in relief as Sir Darian’s name was called. The knight joined Arthur at the front of the crowd, mace, and shield in hand. “Alright, begin.” The knights began sparring, practicing their technique on one another.

Darian wasn’t too bad. He was getting better with speed and agility but needed improvement on his footwork. Halfway through mace training, Arthur noticed the side interactions passing between the knight and his manservant. As Darian regrouped before their next round, he glanced breathlessly at Merlin. Arthur’s manservant beamed at the knight, both thumbs raised in encouragement. Sir Darian bashfully lowered his head and got ready.

“Again,” Arthur said with more menace than he was expecting. Arthur didn’t hold back on Darian this round. If Darian was to be a knight of Camelot, he couldn’t be coddled throughout his training. Their intense match gained the attention of the other knights. They began to circle the pair, cheering them on. Darian was keeping up, but Arthur knew just how to end the match. One well-placed foot to an uncoordinated parry and a shield across the face had Sir Darian on the ground, Arthur standing over him.

“Footwork, Sir Darian,” he smirked, coldly.

Arthur saw Merlin dash to the fallen knight’s side. “Are you alright, Darian?” Rubbing his jaw, Darian nodded. His face contorted at the pain. Merlin glared at Arthur contemptuously.

“Oh, what now?” Arthur sighed. “He’s fine. He can walk it off.” he waved a hand dismissively.

“Arthur, he needs a break” He tenderly checked the growing bruise on the knight’s face, “and to see Gaius”

The prince groaned, “Fine, Merlin, bring him to Gaius. But, come back when you’re done, you still have a job to do and it’s not coddling my knights.”

Merlin huffed and helped the knight up. “Come on, Darian. Let’s get you a lie-down, yeah?” The pair walked off the training field and through the castle doors.

Arthur didn’t understand the big fuss. Sir Darian could probably heal himself. What other good was magic? Unless Darian only used it to enchant Arthur’s manservant to fall in love with him.

“Take a break.” the knights parted off to drink water and stretch. “Next, we’ll practice our stick fighting.” He ordered a nearby squire to retrieve the sticks for them.

  
As Arthur stretched, he overheard some of his knights talking—or rather, gossiping like ladies of the court. Arthur shook his head, amused. That was until he heard what they were discussing.

“Whatever they are, I hope Merlin is happy,” Lancelot said softly, affection for his friend seeping through his words. Arthur tilted his head to hear better.

“Oh, Merlin seems plenty happy!” Gwaine laughed. Arthur didn’t like the implication behind his words. He said happy as if it had a double-meaning. “He deserves a good time and I think our Sir Darian is giving him just that!”

Percival shoved Gwaine, “Yeah right!” he laughed, disbelieving. “Darian doesn’t seem like Merlin’s type.” Arthur could barely contain his scoff. Merlin didn’t have a _type_. However, he had to agree with Percival. If Merlin _did_ have a type, it wouldn’t be Sir Darian.

“What tanned skin and curly, blonde hair? That’s everyone’s type. Not to mention those shoulders.” Lancelot and Percival chuckled at the dreamy quality of Gwaine’s musings. “Gentlemen, I have eyes” He defended. Gwaine’s voiced dipped suggestively “and _hands_." He wiggled his fingers.

"I’ll have you know that I've appreciated a man’s shoulders before, in more ways than one.” Arthur felt himself blush the way he always did when Gwaine talked freely about his exploits. “Darian could send Percival here packing with the size of those things.”

“Speaking of," Gwaine slapped his friend on the bicep, "if he can fit into a proper set of chainmail, why can't you?” Percival lunged at the other knight, Gwaine running behind Lancelot for cover.

“None of that matters to Merlin,” Lancelot said. “Sir Darian is kind. If Merlin has affection for him, that’s why.”

“What do _you_ think, Arthur?” The prince jumped. Had Gwaine known he was listening to them that whole time? Arthur shifted, looking at the men unsure. “You know him best, after all.”

Lancelot looked down at his feet at that. _Odd_. The knight knew more than he was letting on.

“I wouldn’t know, Sir Gwaine.” Arthur spat the name, annoyed. “Merlin is my _servant_. I hardly pay attention to his romantic life” he shuddered. “I also suspect Merlin is utterly incapable of having one. He’s a ridiculous person.”

“Ohhh, I wouldn’t say that princess.” Something in Gwaine’s voice caused Arthur eye him suspiciously, “Merlin’s got quite a lot of experience”

“And how would _you_ know _that_?” Arthur frowned at the knight.

Gwaine combed a hand through his hair, “Trust me, _I know_.” Arthur stared at Gwaine before walking over to the weapons artillery.

“Change of plans” He addressed the crowd of knights. “I think it’s time we demonstrate the use of a very important weapon of war to our young squires. Leon!” Sir Leon paused his training and corralled the young knight-hopefuls. Arthur picked up the lone war hammer. “Sir Gwaine,” he beckoned the knight over. Gwaine groaned and trudged towards the prince, shield in hand.

Arthur doesn’t regret anything that happened next. The young squires got a kick out of it, too!

Hopefully, Gwaine learned a very important lesson about keeping his mouth shut.

\--------

Later that day, Merlin and Arthur were in the prince’s chambers going about their business in comfortable silence. Arthur was reading through documents for tomorrow’s grain meetings. Turns out there was too much information to fit in one day. It was pure torture for Arthur, who kept drifting off during Geoffrey’s long monologues about grain types indigenous to certain villages.

The only saving grace was watching Merlin squirm out of the corner of his eye. Arthur was hardly going to suffer through the meetings alone. He planned on dragging Merlin along the next day as well. This way, he knew where Merlin was during the day. It was harder for him to get in trouble if he was in Arthur’s line of sight. If that trouble happened to be a certain curly-haired knight, then so be it.

Arthur looked around the room. The bed was turned down, the majority of the candles were out, the dishes were piled up, and the fireplace had fresh logs in it. Arthur glanced down at his body. He was already wearing his nightclothes and the night had only just begun.

Either Merlin was being extra efficient today or he was up to something.

“Merlin…,” Arthur called him over.

Merlin closed the wardrobe, approaching the desk. “Yes, sire.” He stood at attention.

_Definitely up to something_

“What are you up to?” Arthur pointed at him with his quill

“Up to?” his manservant floundered.

“Yes, ‘up to.’ Why are you suddenly being good at your job?”

Merlin dropped his jaw, gobsmacked “are you complaining because I did a good job? There is just no pleasing you, is there?” He shook his head.

“Not when it’s you doing a good job, Merlin. It’s hardly like you. Most of the time you’re incompetent and lazy. Now, I feel as if I’ve been cheated all these years.” He motioned at the pristine state of the room.

“If I did this type of work every day, you’d no longer appreciate it.” he crossed his arms.

“Ah, is that it, _Mer_ lin? You’re teaching me a lesson?” He sat back in his chair. Merlin nodded. “Right. And this wouldn’t have anything to do with your plans tonight?”

Merlin froze.

“Plans, sire?” Merlin shifted on his feet. He was truly a terrible liar.

“I don’t know, Merlin. Have you any plans for the night that provided an incentive for this impressive work?”

Merlin pursed his lips, shaking his head. “Nope.”

“None?”

“Nothing.”

Arthur fixed Merlin with a steady glance, “Okay.” He stood up from the desk stretching. “If that’s the case, then you can have the night off.” Arthur slid into his bed, adjusting the covers.

“Really, sire?” Merlin watched Arthur, skeptical.

“Yes, really, Merlin. Go.” He rolled over and plopped his head on the pillow.

“Alright…” He gathered up the dishes and beamed at Arthur, “goodnight then, sire”

Merlin scurried out of the room, letting the door slam on his way.

Arthur waited twenty minutes before jumping out of bed and changing out of his sleep clothes. He threw on a cloak and made for Gaius’s chambers, praying he wouldn’t find Merlin inside.

The door was ajar. Arthur knocked and peeked inside. Gaius was at his desk looking through a magnifying glass. He pushed the door open.

“Ah, sire” the physician looked up pleasantly surprised by his visitor.

“Hello, Gaius.” He said from the doorway. As much as he cared for Gaius, he didn’t plan to stay for a chat. “Have you seen Merlin?”

Gaius raised his eyebrows, “He was just here, sire. He’d said you gave him the night off.”

“I did.”

“And you need him again?” Arthur paused for a moment and then nodded.

“Yes.” his eyes scanned the room. “But don’t worry, Gaius. I’ll look for him myself.

“He may be in the tavern, sire,” Gaius supplied.

Gaius always said Merlin was in the tavern. Perhaps, today he’d actually look for him there.

\----------

Opening the door to the tavern, he was immediately assaulted with the smell of mead, sweat, and depravity. In other words, Gwaine spotted Arthur instantly and pounced on him. “Ah, the princess has arrived!” He laughed, tossing his hair to the side “to what do we owe the pleasure?”

Gwaine threw an arm around him, dragging the prince in the direction of his other knights. “About training today, no hard feelings!” Arthur frowned at the knight’s forgiveness, “But next time, spread the love, yeah? I think I saw Percival crying when you didn't choose _him_ to beat to a bloody pulp,” Gwaine shouted over the rowdy tavern noise into Arthur’s ear loud enough for the knights to hear. Percival grabbed at Gwaine, while the others laughed.

Sirs Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival all sat at a round table covered in empty tankards. They waved as Arthur approached, each knight in various stages of inebriation. The soberest being Lancelot and Elyan the least. As tough as he was in battle, the poor man was a lightweight. Gwaine used this information to get Elyan sloppy-drunk at every moment possible. It was endless fuel for their campfire conversations. Especially the time Elyan hopped on the inn-keepers desk and performed a strip-tease to a sea shanty. Arthur could never decide which part of that story was better: the fact that it wasn’t a dare or when the rest of the tavern joined in on the song. Merlin thinks it’s when Elyan slow-danced with the inn-keeper as a way of apologizing. His knights were forced to scrub the tavern clean for two weeks after that incident. Merlin loved saying that part of the story, as well.

“Have a seat, my lord” Leon said, offering Arthur his seat. The prince waved him off and grabbed an empty chair from a neighboring table.

Surprisingly, seated not too far away from the knights was Merlin. Unsurprisingly, Sir Darian was right beside him. The two had their heads dipped in a private conversation. Merlin giggled softly at something Darian said, a wide smile overtaking his features. His hand rested on Sir Darian’s knee, the knight's arm along the back of Merlin’s chair.

Arthur sat next to Lancelot, which, unfortunately, put him next to Gwaine as well. However, this seat gave him the best vantage point to watch Merlin and Darian. Someone had to see whether the knight was abusing his power. Or, even worse, using magical powers. So far, everything looked good, but looks could be deceiving.

Lancelot glanced over at Arthur and followed his line of sight. “Sir Darian is kind.” Arthur jumped, shocked at being found out. He planted a fake smile on his face. “Do you disagree, sire?” An unconvincing fake smile.

“Not at all.” He lied. Lancelot had appeared to know something earlier. Hopefully, he could provide Arthur with some insight. “Has Merlin spoken to you of his...relationship with Sir Darian?”

At that, Gwaine decided to step into the conversation. And, since it was Gwaine, the following was the opposite of the private investigation Arthur intended. “Is this about Merlin and Sir Darian?” He shook his head fondly in the direction of the couple. “My, my, would you look at that? Our little Merlin’s all grown up.”

The other knights laughed. “Do you think they’re an item?” Elyan asked, conspicuously turning his head to stare at the pair.

“I don’t think so,” Percival answered, his body completely facing Merlin’s table. He took a big gulp from his tankard. Did Arthur trust these men with stealth missions?

“You don’t?” Leon questioned, disbelievingly. Arthur felt oddly betrayed by that.

“Why? You think they are, Leon?” Perhaps, he asked the question too defensively. The knights all looked at him, and Arthur felt his face heat. Gwaine gasped.

“And what have we here? Is the mighty Arthur Pendragon, slayer of men—”

“—they don’t call me that—”

“—wooer of women—” he continued, ignoring Arthur, eyes alight with mischief matching his devious smile.

“—ugh, Gwaine seriously—” This will be a long night.

“—jealous?” Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, glancing to his left to avoid making eye contact with anyone at the table. “There’s proof enough, men!” Gwaine guffawed.

“Jealous of what? Sir Darian and Merlin?” Elyan slurred, “Don’t worry, Arthur! You’re a handsome man. Ladies will line up to marry you!” He held up his hands placatingly, “men too if that’s what you want!”

“Oh, he wants!”

“Shut up, Gwaine” Arthur grunted. The drunk knight just laughed, resting his head against Percival’s shoulder.

“ _Are_ you jealous, Sire?” There was no end to Leon’s betrayals tonight.

“No!” Arthur yelled, indignantly. “If you’re going to ask idiotic questions, you may as well be Merlin and get me something to drink, since, it appears, I’ve given my manservant the night off to canoodle in the tavern with one of my knights.” Leon hastily got up, shaking off Elyan, who was slumped onto his side, before walking to the bar.

“So jealous” Gwaine sang into his cup, completely unphased by the vicious glare Arthur shot at him.

“If it helps, sire,” Lancelot spoke up, “I don’t think Merlin is too serious about him and Sir Darian.” _Why would that help?_ The prince was already riled up, and he hadn't drunk anything yet. He should return to his chambers before it was too late. “It’s very casual between the two of them.” Lancelot implored.

Nothing looked casual about the pair’s body language. Darian’s hand moved to Merlin’s neck, fingers playing with the neckerchief.

Merlin changed before coming here. He was wearing his purple shirt and red neckerchief combination. For Merlin that was practically ceremonial attire. _That wasn't casual_.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Arthur pouted.

“Here you go, sire” Leon returned to the table, placing a tankard in front of the prince. Circling back to his seat, Leon plopped two jugs of mead in the center of the table. Gwaine sprang up and filled Elyan’s empty tankard. The drunken knight lifted his head from where it was resting on the table’s edge and grabbed for the cup. Before Elyan could grasp it, Lancelot reached across and swiped the tankard away.

“I think that’s enough for tonight, Elyan” Lancelot smiled kindly. Gwaine groaned in disappointment and filled his Percival’s cups while Elyan nodded solemnly leaning against Leon.

Gwaine then caroused Percival, Elyan, and Leon into playing a game of two truths and a lie. Leon looked worried, Percival excited, and Elyan...well, drunk.

Arthur took a long swig of his mead, the drink hitting him harder than anticipated. He hadn’t gone out drinking with his knights in years and no longer indulged during feasts. His new responsibilities sobered him. If he wasn’t careful, Arthur could end up like Elyan tonight.

Figuring the coast was clear, Arthur turned to Lancelot and leaned in. Hopefully, the others wouldn’t overhear their conversation over Gwaine’s yelling. “Do you think Sir Darian is a sorcerer?”

Lancelot whipped his head around to stare at the prince, confused. “No. I don’t believe so, sire.” He paused. “Why?”

“And you wouldn’t say Merlin is enchanted, right?” He waits for the knight to answer. Lancelot blinked owlishly at Arthur and shook his head.

“So, you haven’t seen him acting strangely towards anybody? Well, more strangely than usual.”

“No, my lord. May I ask what brought this on?” Lancelot’s brow was pinched with worry.

“I’m just testing a theory…” Arthur supplied, unconvincingly. If anyone was able to sense whether Merlin was under an enchantment, it would be Lancelot. Not because he’s closest to Merlin—that was Arthur. The knight just happened to be incredibly perceptive.

“What theory, my lord?” From the look on his face, maybe Lancelot was a bit _too_ perceptive.

“You lot are no fun!” Gwaine yelled at his companions. “Merlin is much better at these games.” Gwaine peered over the crowd and took off in the direction of Merlin and Sir Darian. “Merlin!”

Arthur tried to call Gwaine back, but it was too late. Picking up his tankard, Arthur finished his drink and refilled it.

“Where did Gwaine go?” Elyan blinked slowly.

  
Moments later, Gwaine reappeared dragging a reluctant Merlin and a laughing Sir Darian over to their table. “Move over, men. We have a guest of honor.”

Merlin blushed and rolled his eyes at Gwaine, sitting down across from Arthur in the space that Leon and Percival cleared between them. The two were practically in each other’s laps for how close they were.

Gwaine shoved a tankard into Merlin’s empty hands, filling the cup to the rim. Merlin shouted in a weak protest, laughing at his friend.

“Finally! Good company!” Gwaine winked and returned to his seat next to Percival.

“Prince Arthur, I didn’t know you were coming out tonight!” Darian smiled. Merlin looked at Arthur with suspicion.

“Me neither, sire.” Arthur hated that forced smile.

“I don’t have to tell you where I’m going, _Mer_ lin. I’m the prince.” Arthur shot back, staring hard at the place where Darian had his arm around the back of Merlin’s chair. “I can’t say the same for you, however.”

Merlin looked taken aback, “what do you mean?”

Sir Darian glanced at Merlin in confusion. Merlin whispered something in his ear, smiling at him reassuringly. _What the hell did he just say to him?_

Arthur felt himself glare at the knight.

“Were you on a date?” Elyan shouted, shocking Merlin. The servant flushed, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“We were trying to figure it out earlier. The group was split.” Percival elaborated. This did nothing to ease Merlin’s embarrassment. Sir Darian shifted uncomfortably, combing a hand through his curly hair. The motion spurred Arthur to remember Gwaine’s earlier comments about Darian’s looks—his curly blonde hair, tanned skin, and shoulders. Arthur rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. He definitely had better shoulders than _Sir Darian._

Darian glanced at Merlin who nodded in agreement. “Yes, it was a bit of a date” He blushed, smiling at the group.

The knights broke into a loud debate about who was right and who owes who money. They had never made an official wager, but Elyan dug into his pocket and threw coins at Leon and Gwaine.

Merlin's eyes caught his over the commotion. The prince felt his breath quicken. Arthur had never seen his friend drink before. Merlin wasn’t drunk, but the alcohol was having an effect on him—he was more open, his blinking slower, a lazy smile on his lips. The rosy hue to his skin mixed with the warm lighting of the tavern and gave Merlin a captivating aura. Arthur realized then that Merlin was flushed from the mead, not from embarrassment.

“You said you had no plans for the night,” Arthur’s voice cut across the knight’s debating. He pointed to Sir Darian, “this doesn’t look like ‘no plans’ to me”

“I didn’t have plans, Arthur'' He explained slowly, “but you _gave me the night off_ , and so I took it. I came here to be with my friends.”

“To a tavern” He leveled, “for a date”

“Is there a problem, Arthur?” Merlin challenged, staring Arthur coldly in the eye.

They held each other’s stare for a few seconds. Arthur shrugged, taking a sip from his tankard.

 _Why was he so angry tonight?_ It was more than just tonight, though... The way he behaved at training earlier was appalling for a prince. Arthur had the day to reflect, and he’s embarrassed to have lashed out on Darian like he had—not Gwaine, he deserved it. Arthur took a deep breath and tried to settle himself.

“So, have you kissed yet?” Gwaine shouted across the table at the couple. Arthur blinked. Darian’s face was on fire, looking helplessly at the other knights to rein in their friend. He was met only with curious stares and wide smiles.

“That’s none of your business, Gwaine!” Merlin teased.

 _Have they kissed?_ Arthur felt that irrational anger building again.

“Oh, come on! I need to know whether or not to be jealous, yet!” Gwaine turned towards Arthur “Unlike the princess here, it takes a lot more than seeing you speak to another before I fall into a jealous rage.”

If looks could kill, Gwaine would be on the floor clinging to life from the glare Arthur sent him.

“It’s ok to be jealous Arthur,” Elyan slurred. Arthur rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair “Merlin is very beautiful!”

Gwaine and Percival slapped each other on the back—they finally had a great, new Elyan story to add to their repertoire. Merlin’s eyes bulged out of his head, surprised by the compliment.

“He is,” Sir Darian said looking softly at Merlin. His manservant turned to Darian and returned his smile.

_Oh, shut up!_

Arthur scoffed, barking out a sharp cruel laugh. “Come on! _Merlin_?” The prince crossed his arms. “Either you’re also an idiot” He pointed at Sir Darian, “or you’re blind.” Merlin’s face scrunched up in hurt.

“Arthur...” Lancelot whispered in his ear, attempting to quiet him. It was too late

“I mean, look at him. He’s all ear and bones! ‘Beautiful’ is certainly a stretch” The words weren’t said with the usual fondness Arthur used while insulting Merlin. He couldn’t stop himself. He should’ve stopped drinking.

“Alright. That’s enough, Arthur.” Gwaine began to sober as he sensed the energy in the room change.

“What?” Arthur shouted, disgruntled. “At least I’m not lying to him! I’d kiss a horse’s arse before I ever thought about kissing _Mer_ lin. He’s just about the sorriest person I’ve ever seen” The table went quiet. Each knight unsure of what to say as Merlin seethed with anger.

“You’re an ass, Arthur” Merlin pushed up from his seat at the table, not looking at anybody, “I’m taking Elyan home, now. Up you get” He grabbed the knight under his arm and hefted him towards the exit. Sir Darian looked disappointedly at Arthur and got up from the table following Merlin. When the pair met up, Merlin brushed him off. Darian nodded and they exchanged an awkward goodbye. The knight watched Merlin leave and solemnly returned to the table.

“Is he alright?” Lancelot asked. Shaking his head, Darian plopped into his seat.

“What do you think?” He snapped. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault,” Lancelot nodded, accepting Darian’s apology. “I just don’t get it. We’ve…” Arthur didn’t listen to what Darian said. He didn’t care. All he could think about was the hurt look on Merlin’s face before it transformed into cold anger.

Arthur stared at the table intently. “Arthur?” Lancelot piped up nervously from beside him. Arthur locked eyes with the knight and sprang up from the table, running out of the tavern.

He shouldn’t have searched for Merlin. He shouldn’t have stayed at the Rising Sun. He shouldn’t have drunk. He shouldn’t have said those horrible things. They weren’t even true! Gods, Arthur could scream.

It was the dim lights, and the mead, and Merlin’s flushed happy face looking at another man like he’d hung the moon. As he ran towards the castle, Arthur’s mind raced with thoughts of Merlin. His smile, the way he cared about random animals. How he was the worst servant but the very best friend. Merlin’s bravery. Merlin’s beauty.  
  


——————

Arthur had almost given up hope of finding Merlin that night when he saw them. Merlin was struggling to carry and barely mobile Elyan through the streets. “We’re almost there, Elyan. Come on!” The knight was shorter than Merlin, but he had twice the muscle weight. Elyan was signing a tune loudly. Merlin tried to shush him, but the task proved futile.

Arthur jogged over “Here, let me help.” he pulled Elyan’s other arm around his shoulder, bearing most of the weight. Merlin paused.

“Arthur?”

“Arthur!”

Merlin and Elyan said at once, one much more welcoming than the other.

“Where are you taking him?” Arthur asked, hoping Merlin would let him help.

“What are you doing here, Arthur?” Merlin ignored the question, refusing to move. He could be so stubborn sometimes. It was cute.

 _Cute?_ Arthur will never drink again.

“I’m helping you, Merlin,” the manservant opened his mouth in protest, “and don’t even think about saying no. Elyan is my knight, I will see him home.”

Merlin measured this response, “Gwen’s” He answered the previous question. Arthur nodded, and the trio began walking.

They made it to Guinevere’s with only two stumbles and one angry threat from a mother with sleeping children. She was mortified when she realized she yelled at the Crown Prince of Camelot, but Arthur placated her worries, apologizing to her for Elyan while Merlin laughed.

Merlin knocked on the wooden door. When she opened it, she was holding a candle, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Guinevere looked soft and beautiful even at this time of night.

Arthur was hurt when things didn’t work out with Guinevere. She was intelligent and kind, strong and courageous—breathtaking in every regard. Only she hadn’t taken Arthur’s breath away. Not in the way he hoped she would.

They had a wonderful connection, and Arthur would always treasure the days they spent together. But their love was fleeting. It was the type of love that passed like the seasons. Arthur and Guinevere would always have their season.

Either way, Guinevere was with Lancelot now and the two made a fantastic pair. Deep down, Arthur knew she was better matched with Lancelot than with Arthur. For some reason, that fact never hurt as much as it should’ve. Not even when she had said it to his face.

Arthur smiled at Guinevere over Arthur’s shoulder and she returned the gesture.

“Gwen!” Merlin sighed exaggeratedly.

“Merlin!” She laughed. “I see you’ve found my brother. I told him to stop visiting the tavern with Gwaine and Percival. I had thought since Lance was there this wouldn’t happen.”

Merlin shrugged, “I’m sure Lancelot tried his best. You know how Gwaine can be” Arthur watched the two go back and forth. They made excellent friends.

Elyan stirred, his head rolling off Arthur’s shoulder. He opened his eyes “GWEN!” Elyan’s voice pierced the still night.

The group shushed the night “Hello Elyan,” She sighed fondly, “I better get him inside before he wakes up the neighbors.” She grabbed her brother and guided him through the small room to sit on a chair. On the way, Guinevere accidentally dropped Elyan to the floor, his bulk proving to be too much for her to handle. The three of them cringed. Elyan garbled and rolled over, making himself comfortable.

Guinevere shrugged, giggling as she scampered back to the door. “Thank you for bringing him home. I appreciate it” she smiled.

“Of course, Guinevere,” Arthur smiled back

“Don’t mention it,” Merlin hugged her “Besides, the hellish part is the morning!” Gwen frowned dramatically. The three of them laughed once more before she waved goodbye and closed the door.

Merlin stormed off.

  
“Merlin!” Arthur shouted after him, jogging to keep up. Merlin could be as fast as the wind when he wanted to be. “Merlin, wait!”

Merlin stopped short. “No, Arthur! I don’t want to talk to you. You gave me the night off. Unless you plan on taking that back, please just let me go!” Merlin’s voice strained. It sounded like he wanted to scream but he was holding back from fear of disturbing the world around him. Arthur hated the idea of Merlin suppressing himself. Not unless they were both struggling to hold back laughter in front of some foreign dignitary giving an important speech.

He marched towards Arthur. “Is it so hard to believe?” Arthur blinked, confused. “Is it impossible to think that someone—anyone—could look at me and see more than just a useless servant?” Merlin wasn’t useless to Arthur, “Am I that hideous to you?” Merlin was beautiful in the moonlight, “Do you honestly think I’m worthless, Arthur?” _Never._

Arthur licked his lips. He didn’t know what to say. Whatever he said now would reveal too much about how he felt.

Merlin dropped his head, laughing bitterly. “You are unbelievable, Arthur Pendragon. I may not be a future king, but that doesn’t mean I’m not special,” Merlin was more than special. “And it doesn’t mean that I don’t have a great destiny” That seemed to hurt Merlin more than anything else said that night. He stared at Arthur searching for something.

Whatever it was, he didn’t find it. “I’m not doing this with you, Arthur” Merlin blinked hard.

“Merlin—”

“Arthur, please!” his voice broke.

“Ok.” As long as Arthur never had to hear Merlin’s voice break again, he’d give him every night off.

Arthur watched as Merlin ran away, passing the Rising Sun and the castle. Arthur wanted to follow him, but he promised Merlin he wouldn’t. So, he went back up to his room and got into bed.

\-----------------

On other hand, Arthur was the Crown Prince of Camelot and he could do whatever he wanted. That included checking to see if his manservant was alive after wandering off into the darkness like a fool.

Rolling out of bed for the second time that night, Arthur fastened his cloak and ran out of the castle. Merlin had headed in the direction of the woods— _really, Merlin_ —and so Arthur decided to check there.

He had no idea how he was supposed to find Merlin all alone in the woods at night. Arthur didn’t bring a torch with him, so he could barely see the path two steps ahead. Merlin hadn’t brought a torch either.

Worry for Merlin’s well-being powered him forward.

A gust of wind knocked Arthur’s hood from his head. _Weird._ It hadn’t been windy all night. Arthur trudged further into the trees. The wind was picking up, blowing at a constant pace. It was a warm breeze. Arthur felt comforted by its embrace, as it played with the bottom of his cloak and whistled through the trees.

A bright light shined through the branches before fading away. Arthur looked to the sky. The light was in the opposite direction of the moon. Once more the light appeared, and Arthur followed it.

This had to be sorcery. Nothing else could explain a light like that. It was similar to the light that guided Arthur out of the darkness in the caves of the Forest of Balor. That orb had saved his life. The light led to a clearing.

Arthur entered through the parted trees, apprehensively.

In the sky was a dragon made of light, its majestic wings causing the air to shift. That explained the wind. Standing under the dragon, his head lifted towards the sky with a serene smile was Merlin.

_That wasn’t right._

Darian was supposed to be the sorcerer, not Merlin.

“Merlin?”

At once the peaceful scene was broken. Merlin’s attention honed in on Arthur, a mortified expression on his face. His skin was pale and his eyes were wide and frightened.

“Arthur?” That hollow voice was even worse than the choked off sob Arthur heard earlier. Merlin was shaking.

“You have magic.” it wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Merlin didn’t deny it. How could he?

They were silent. The tension in the air could spark a wildfire.

Merlin started crying, rushing to explain himself. “I only use it for you, Arthur. Everything I do...I was born with it!” He stumbled over his sentences, making very little sense as he tried to get all the information out at once. “There are some who say I have a great destiny. They foretell a land of peace and happiness for people like me, people with magic, and they say I’m to help you bring that into existence—a land called Albion.” His shoulders sunk, head dropping, heavy from the weight of his admission “I only use it for you...I’m sorry.” Arthur winced at the shame seeping through his apology. 

Merlin glanced at Arthur, “S-sire?” He pushed the prince to say something.

 _What was there to say?_ Arthur could think of one thing. It would explain a great deal about the last few months.

“Does Sir Darian know?”

Merlin blinked slowly at Arthur. “Is that all you care about right now?” he asked in disbelief, wiping his tears.

_Was that all he cared about?_

Well, no. There was a lot to care about. The fact that Merlin wasn’t actually a terrible liar, for one. Next, they would discuss the fact that Merlin had zero sense of self-preservation. Who in their right mind would practice magic in the woods right outside of the citadel? Anyone could have seen him.

No, they had much to discuss, and Arthur had even more to think about. But the truth was, Merlin looked beautiful in the moonlight—raven hair, glowing skin, and eyes like starlight on a lake. What could Arthur say at this moment, when the look on Merlin’s face was a mix between hopeful, terrified, and hurt.

Merlin stood rigid as Arthur strode towards him. _Brave, stupid, beautiful, magical Merlin._ He had his fists clenched by his side; eyes closed as he braced for impact.

When none came, Merlin slowly unwound, peering nervously at Arthur who stood before him, breath quickening. “Merlin'' Arthur whispered, encouragingly. “Merlin, I won’t hurt you.” He placed a hand on Merlin’s face.

The men locked eyes. Merlin looked like he was on the verge of tears. Arthur couldn’t blame him. He doesn’t like that Merlin hid this from him, but he tried to understand. Arthur knew he’d never fully get it, but he could comprehend the fear Merlin felt living in Camelot...being around Arthur.

Arthur sighed and leaned his forehead against Merlin’s. He heard his friend gasp, sniffling through tears. “We’ll talk about everything.” Merlin let out a troubled whine. Arthur let his thumb stroke Merlin’s cheek encouragingly. His other hand rested on his friend’s shoulder. Arthur hated seeing his Merlin like this. “We will…”

“Arthur,” Merlin choked out.

The prince shook his head, shushing his friend’s cries, “…tomorrow.” He lifted Merlin’s chin and peered into his eyes. He hoped his stare conveyed love and trust. Safety. “We’ll talk tomorrow, and we’ll tell each other everything, okay?” He waited for Merlin to nod.

“But Arthur,” Merlin cleared his throat, looking unsure, “there’s so much to say” He breathed in overwhelmed.

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Arthur chuckled. “Then you’ll talk, and I'll listen.” He smiled. “I would have thought you’d like this little exercise, Merlin. You always say I don’t listen to you enough.” A broken smile crossed Merlin's face.

“You might get bored of hearing how many times I’ve saved your royal backside.” Merlin joked nervously, putting some distance between them.

“I hardly doubt that _Mer_ lin,” Arthur scoffed in mock offense. “You may know a party trick or two, but I hardly doubt you’ve saved me. I’m a knight.”

“You’d be surprised, sire” The two laughed, their eyes meeting once more.

“That’s better.” Arthur mused. A soft smile settled onto Merlin’s face. It was like the one he gave to his closest friends, yet different. It was open, loving, vulnerable. The smile had always made Arthur’s heart race, but never quite like this. He couldn’t help himself. The prince moved forward, pulled towards his Merlin like a pair of magnets. “Merlin…”

“Yes, Arthur” Merlin’s chest rose quickly, but for a different reason than before.

“Tell me to stop,” He placed his hand on the servant’s cheek again, boring into his eyes, “And I will.”

Merlin swallowed, “and if I don’t?”

“Then don’t”

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s. He gasped when Merlin rested his hand on the back of his neck deepening the kiss, his other hand snaking around Arthur’s waist. Merlin let out a small, content sound when Arthur put his hand on his hip. They remain in that embrace for a few breaths before pulling apart and leaning against each other’s foreheads.

They both released a breathy laugh, smiles splitting their faces in two.

‘We’ll talk tomorrow. But tonight,” Arthur linked his hand with Merlin’s, “I was hoping we could go for a walk.”

Merlin’s face scrunched, taken aback. “A walk? At this time?” Arthur nodded “Are you sure, Arthur? It’s pretty dark and, “he pointed to Arthur’s hip, “You don’t even have your sword. It’s not very safe. Perhaps we should—”

“Merlin,” Arthur interrupted. He grabbed Merlin’s other hand. “Don’t question your prince.” Merlin nodded, “besides,” he pulled a dagger from his hip “I have this. Also, I’m sure you’ve got a trick or two up your sleeve.” Arthur smiled at the surprised look on Merlin’s face.

“Maybe a trick or two,” Merlin tried to play it cool, but Arthur could hear the disbelief behind every word.

Arthur nodded and began walking. They had a lot to talk about and a difficult journey ahead of them. But one day Arthur would be King, and things will change. Now he knows he’ll have Merlin by his side to navigate it all.

Perhaps, he should thank Sir Darian for giving them the push they needed.

<3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
